1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing servers that communicate control information to receiving devices, such as set top boxes, and more particularly to accepting a user request input via a host web page and passing the user's request to a receiving device associated with the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio/video/control/data content is delivered to homes, businesses, and other locations by satellite, cable, over the air broadcasts, and in other ways. The programming includes television shows, movies, live broadcasting, music, interactive data (e.g., web pages), and the like. Often, audio/video/control/data content is communicated as one or more encoded data streams that are passed through a receiving device such as a set top box. The set top box then delivers the audio/video/control/data content to one or more presentation devices such as display screens (e.g., television monitors) and stereos.
Many set top boxes have digital video recorders (DVR). A DVR can be operated to record audio/video/control/data content that is received by the set top box. The DVR can record the content immediately at the command of a user. Alternatively, the DVR can record audio/video/control/data content at a determined time that is programmed by a user. A user can program parameters related to the DVR recording via a user interface integrated in the set top box. The parameters generally include information related to the programming channel and appropriate time to enable the DVR to begin and end the recording.
In such cases, the user may be able to program the DVR by directly manipulating user interface controls on the set top box. For example, the set top box may have particular buttons or a touch screen along with a display to provide feedback to the user. Alternatively, a handheld remote control device may be used to provide the programming input to control the DVR. The remote control is in the same room as the DVR and communicates via an infrared, laser, or other optical link, or alternatively, via a low power RF signal. In such cases, the DVR can be programmed from a close proximity, but the DVR cannot be programmed from a remote location.